


夜路撞鬼

by TsuruueYuki



Category: IDENTITY V 第五人格
Genre: M/M, all前
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuruueYuki/pseuds/TsuruueYuki
Summary: CP：小丑 + 佣兵 + 鹿头 X 前锋类型：PWP简介：拉格比球队的前锋威廉·埃利斯在一次胜利酗酒后被对方球员捡尸的温馨故事





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> CP：小丑 + 佣兵 + 鹿头 X 前锋  
> 类型：PWP  
> 简介：拉格比球队的前锋威廉·埃利斯在一次胜利酗酒后被对方球员捡尸的温馨故事

【正文】

路过酒吧所在的巷子口时与一群狂热球迷擦肩而过，威廉·艾利斯还没从高涨的情绪里清醒过来。  
今晚是拉格比球队大胜之夜，也是威廉大半夜一个人跑出来喝酒的起因——酒吧里的人们还在热议结束不久的比赛，球迷脸上和口中对冠军的神往燃烧到了顶点，而他们谈论的话题中心无一例外地围绕着拉格比的前锋。威廉在吧台找了个不显眼的位置，罕见地要了杯鸡尾酒，平时他都很少点这些样子花俏、含糖量又高的东西；虽然这对年纪轻轻的他有点沉闷无趣，但作为运动员的习惯帮他塑造了良好的身材，路过的年轻女郎忍不住对卫衣下张弛有度的肌肉多看一眼，再对着那张带着开朗微笑的脸点头示意。  
特基拉日出很快被端了上来，调酒师在高身香槟杯的杯沿上点缀了两颗饱满的车厘子，红糖水、橙汁和龙舌兰酒一层层叠出的红霞在光影交错的大理石吧台上，优雅而热烈。威廉深吸了一大口最底端的红糖水，接着啜一口龙舌兰酒，把杯子里的饮料搅在一起；饮料的口感和颜色都很好地应和了他此刻的心情，威廉几乎是一饮而尽地喝完了手里的调酒，招招手又加了杯威士忌，心思不由得有些飘飘然，开始考虑接下来的短休假去哪消遣一番。  
啊，不如还像上次那样溜进国家第五队找奈布？奈布的队友也都十分和善热情，上次过去赶上了万圣节派对，班恩还临时借了黑鼻子套装给他，事后干脆当礼物送了，威廉到现在还把它整整齐齐放在衣柜里呢。除了那个凶神恶煞的小丑——威廉习惯这么叫他，同为前锋他们可没少吃对方的苦头，更别提裘克的扮相和脾气都那么古怪了。威廉原本对自身的酒量有个基本的底，但飘来飘去的思绪和获胜后的喜悦让他有些得意忘形，转眼间三五杯酒下肚的威廉没发现自己已经有些坐不稳，人在兴致高昂的时候都倾向于延长这种状态，威廉也不例外；反应过来时，他已经半睡半醒地枕着胳膊醉倒在了吧台上。  
“嘿，兄弟们，我没看错吧！这不是……”  
“示威吗这是？一个人……谁的地盘！” “……把他带回去！”  
嘈杂的声音毫无次序地钻进耳朵里，威廉没法把这些断断续续的词句连贯起来。他只觉得周围很吵，但很快就安静下来，他似乎被一些人连扶带抬地带走了，搬运他的人完全不够仔细，一路上颠簸不断、甚至磕磕碰碰。等醒来时，映入眼帘的就是以白色为主的酒店室内，房间配置对威廉来说再熟悉不过了，一个标准的球员专用套间。  
看来是喝醉被送回队里了？威廉伸伸懒腰翻了个身，发现情况有些不对——共处一室的人并不是他熟悉的伙伴，而是另一种意义上的熟悉：飘窗边的茶桌两旁各坐了一人，威廉下意识地手撑着床退后，看清了他们的脸，是第五国家队的球员班恩和萨贝达；双臂抱胸靠床头站着的青年高挑强壮，乱蓬蓬的红色卷发夸张地贴在额头上，过于白皙的皮肤在灯光下呈现运动出汗后特有的油亮，不是对方主将裘克是谁？  
见他醒来，裘克吹了声口哨。  
“伟大的前锋先生总算清醒了。感觉怎么样，需要借用浴室吗？”  
第一个开口说话的是裘克，威廉的精神条件反射地迅速紧张起来。他从裘克所在的另一侧跳下床，但身体并没跟上认识，落地瞬间脚下一软，宿醉带来的头痛和僵硬让他险些跌了一跤。班恩和萨贝达见状起身绕到他身后，裘克也跳上床踩着床单追过来，三人把他团团围在中间。  
“伙计们，这是什么意思？奈布，……呃，现在我想离开了。”  
威廉说完，试图往门口的方向走过去；裘克动作敏捷地挡在他面前，威廉没收住脚步，径直撞上了裘克的胸口，近二十公分的身高差让他充分感受到了那家伙胸肌有多结实。  
身后的班恩接住了脚步不稳险些跌倒的威廉，双手从腋下伸过去托住：“小心。”  
威廉习惯性地要说“谢谢”，但随即发现对方的动作并不单纯。班恩等他站稳后并没老老实实松开手，而是顺着大臂线条滑下，抓着手肘自然而然地向后一扯，把他的上肢牢牢控制住；另外两个人也没闲着，干脆利落地剥下了松松垮垮挂在身上的裤子，萨贝达还顺手解下了他的腰带，和班恩配合着把双手反剪在背后绑紧。  
“你们这是干什么！快住手！”  
这一过程当然并不十分顺利，威廉报之以激烈的对抗，但效果并不明显；对方三人的力量合起来显然比他要大多了，除了裤子被拽下时差一点儿就踹到裘克身上那一脚，他的反抗基本没起到任何作用。  
“你们……想干什么？”  
威廉的声音微微颤抖，他开始意识到事情往危险的方向发展。他被按着跪回了床上，双腿和肩膀分别被班恩和萨贝达压着，裘克则面色阴沉地一手按在他匀称健美的后背上，威廉恐惧地看着他拿着一个白色的软瓶，从里面挤出一些透明的胶状液体。  
“干你。”  
简短的回答后，威廉感觉股间被涂上了一些冰凉的胶质，裘克丝毫不嫌浪费地在他向后凸起的臀瓣上摊平涂了厚厚一层润滑剂。润滑剂的质地很特别，稍微揉搓就开始持续性地散发热量，威廉的性器被根部蹭上的润滑剂影响悄悄抬起了头，始作俑者发现后也开始转战前端，干脆单手握住性器根部大力摩擦着。  
“住……住手，你们这群混蛋！”  
威廉气息不稳地咆哮着，身体违背主人意志诚实地兴奋起来。尽管他觉得这不是该兴奋的场合，但男人之间都非常熟悉怎样快速直接地讨好彼此，裘克此刻正在做的事情显然正中下怀。他先是隔着薄薄的囊袋皮肤揉了一会儿，发现根部完全变硬，再顺着柱身一圈一圈向上套弄，直到顶端从伞状包皮下勃起露出头，指甲在上面轻轻搔刮着挑逗冠状沟。  
“嘿，你这是多久没做过了，我的小前锋？”  
“闭嘴，你这红毛变态、流氓……呼……”威廉面红耳赤地反驳，事实上，他压根儿没有什么性经验，正处于上升期的忙碌以及学业让他很少有空考虑这事，导致身体欲望一经挑动就翻江倒海般地涌出来。裘克从身后压着他，膝盖挤进双腿中间、前胸与后背贴在一起的动作让威廉感到十分难堪，但身形差距让他很难挣脱，何况命根子还在别人手里。听了他的话，裘克倒好像更高兴了，低声笑了笑加快了手里的动作。  
“唔……停、停下！要出来了，混蛋！”  
年轻的橄榄球员就这样被送上了高潮，裘克的动作几乎可以算得上粗暴，却恰到好处地迎合了威廉急需释放的欲望。他脱力地倒在床上，裘克并没继续动作，而是翻了个身去取什么东西；萨贝达趁机从背后抱住了他虚软的身体，双手绕到胸前玩弄起乳头来。  
男人的胸部平坦，乳晕小到几乎可以忽略不计，上面附着的乳尖没比米粒大多少。萨贝达在上面戳刺揉弄，高潮后的身体正格外敏感，没弄几下两颗乳头就充血挺立起来。雇佣兵出身的青年不肯放过任何一个尝试的机会，他蘸了点润滑剂，指尖把那些滑腻发热的液体揉在胸肌和乳头上，蹭过乳头时毫不留情地用指甲狠狠刮了一下；从没被这么玩过胸前的男人忍不住漏出一声拔高的惊喘。  
萨贝达露出一个意味深长的笑容，对他的同伴说：“裘克，班恩，威廉又发情了。”  
“呸……奈布？你、你……”  
威廉啐了一口表示否认，然后才发现身后的人是自己的好友。作为回应，萨贝达伸长脖子在他侧脸上吻了一下表示安抚，但威廉却彻底慌了，下体和身上的敏感点都落入对方三人的掌控中，已经释放过一次的身体让他知道自己只有任人摆布的份儿。虽然从没跟男人做过这种事，但不代表他是个毫不知事的雏儿；他几乎可以预料到接下来事情的发展。想到这里，威廉拼上浑身力气挣脱班恩对他右腿的压制，朝身后狠狠踢了出去，但视线范围外的攻击失了准头，裘克轻易地避过了这一脚，并且迅速抓住了他的脚腕。  
“别心急啊威廉，进入主题前我们还得做点别的呢。”  
“什，什么？”威廉不由自主地跟着追问，一开口就后悔了——他接着就感受到什么东西顶上了后穴。  
“别动，别乱动——在大餐开始前咱们得先做必要的清洁。”裘克不紧不慢地把一根软管缓缓推了进去，软管的另一端接着一个储水罐，里边是早准备好的温水。软管本身并不十分粗大，即使在紧致的括约肌阻碍下也顺利推进了大约5公分，班恩和萨贝达压制着威廉免得他乱动，裘克则打开了阀门让那些温热的液体汩汩流进他的直肠。随着身体被过量的水液强行撑开，威廉挣扎的动作越来越微弱，腰身不再扭来扭去地乱动，浑身僵硬紧咬着牙忍受异物侵入。  
“混蛋……人渣，停……”  
事情比预料的还要离谱，液体带来的冲击并不算太强烈，但持续撑开的内壁传来微妙的饱胀感让威廉的意志在一丝丝溃散。他咬牙切齿的命令并没得到任何回应，裘克观察着水罐上的刻度，足足灌了1000多毫升才停下来。威廉已经大口呼吸着说不出话来，半闭着的眼因为过度刺激微微湿润，正当他以为这场折磨差不多可以告一段落，裘克把一个金属质感的冰凉插头插进软管，接着才把后半段拔掉，温水就这么被留在体内。  
三人同时放开了对威廉的钳制，但他这会儿已经顾不上攻击或者逃走了，被绑在身后的双手让他只能趴在床上尽可能抬高下半身，好让快被撑爆的肚子不被压到。班恩好心地扶着他，萨贝达则凑过来看着堵住肛口的金属塞，塞子外侧是一个淡绿色的毛绒球，看起来像仓鼠的尾巴。  
威廉平复了一会儿呼吸，努力克服不适挣脱班恩，从床上爬起来。他知道这三个人肯定没那么轻易放过自己，但也不想这么难看地把床弄脏，只能维持着双手被绑着的姿势，一步一步艰难地移动到浴室。卫衣在刚刚的动作中早甩掉了，白色工字背心也都被扯得乱七八糟，两条光裸的大腿剧烈颤抖着，三个年轻的球员忍不住欣赏地看着上面匀称结实的肌肉轮廓。  
“真够劲儿。”班恩简短地赞叹道。  
萨贝达跟着进了浴室，威廉正艰难地在身后摸索，试图找到那个短小的肛塞后端。他摸到了毛绒小球，被绑在一起的手却使不上力气抓住它往外拔，正好瞥见自己的好朋友凑了过来，犹豫着停下了动作。  
“我来帮你，威廉。”  
“滚……少假惺惺的、唔！”  
威廉挣扎了一下又停下，现状让他只能浑身僵硬地接受萨贝达不怀好意的帮助。萨贝达抓住那个淡绿色的绒球，先是转了两圈，然后朝外缓缓拔出，光滑的金属表面被紧紧咬着制造出巨大的摩擦力，里面的液体却叫嚣着想要喷涌而出；就在金属塞最宽大的部分即将暴露在空气里，萨贝达突然往回推了一把，威廉微微冒汗的脸上表情一下子变得扭曲。  
“嘶、你这混蛋！”  
使坏得逞的萨贝达并没见好就收，他顺势伸手揽住威廉的腰，手里的金属塞在穴口浅浅地进出，没几下威廉的腰就软了下来，脱力靠在萨贝达身上。他差不多已经快到极限，体内的液体把他平坦的小腹撑得像怀孕四五个月，过度的胀痛让他满脑子只剩下排泄的欲望。  
“让我出……出来……”  
“差不多可以了，奈布。”班恩在门口看着，水罐被他搬了过来，里面的水量看起来还要再来两三次才能用完。萨贝达应和着把怀里的人抱到便器上拔出肛塞，强忍了许久的威廉终于得到解放，一边排出肚子里的东西一边绝望地发现身边的人都在看着，羞耻让他终于被逼出了眼泪。  
“你们这些恶魔……”  
威廉低声咒骂，但这丝毫不影响萨贝达和班恩继续完成清理工作；倒不如说，一个骂骂咧咧、充满活力的对象让他们的兴致更浓厚了。当他们把威廉里里外外洗干净丢回床上，他已经没剩下多少力气用来挣扎，皱皱巴巴的背心还挂在身上，可胸前的风景一点儿都没遮住；裘克早等的不耐烦，老实不客气地压上去捏住威廉的下颏。  
他激烈地亲吻威廉的嘴唇，那动作与其说吻不如说是啃咬。这比直接被上还难以接受，威廉本能地要狠狠咬回去，裘克预料到他的反应，眼疾手快地在咬合肌上用力一捏；疼痛和刺激让威廉大张着口，来不及吞下的口水越积越多顺着嘴角流下。  
入侵者肆无忌惮地在他的口腔里舔咬吸吮、横冲直撞，空下来的右手则把沾着润滑剂的手指捅进后穴，急躁地翻搅着。他试图并起双腿，但脚被捉住了，萨贝达牢牢抓着他的脚腕，指甲在脚趾缝之间的软肉上若有若无地划着，脚尖传来的麻痒进一步侵蚀燃烧着他的理智。  
裘克没什么耐心慢慢扩张，事实上，刚刚的清洗也让威廉差不多做好了被进入的准备。他被翻了个身按在床上，后穴被一个又硬又热的大家伙顶着一点点撑开，裘克大发慈悲地解开了绑着他双手的领带，但已经麻木了的双臂一点儿力气也使不上。威廉双腿蹬着往前爬，试图做最后的努力，但裘克轻易地抓住了他的腰身，一鼓作气顶了进去。

（TBC）


	2. （下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：ALL前，含裘前、佣前、鹿前  
> 现代paro设定，小丑鹿头佣兵隶属第五国家队，威廉是拉格比球队主将，刚刚对第五国家队取得胜利  
> 佣前友情设定  
> 本章三人轮流上垒，有kj，艹🐍，颜🐍  
> 未成年人请勿阅读！！！

“啊啊啊——！”  
疼痛和被撑开的耻辱让威廉叫出了声，他扬起头把脊背扯成一条直线，穴口紧紧咬着裘克的阴茎。那家伙实在太大了，即使已经充分润滑仍然让威廉有种被撑裂的感觉，龟头进入时“啵”的一声，清晰地敲打在听觉神经上，威廉的后穴跟着颤了一下。  
裘克也呼吸急促起来，男人的内壁有着绝佳的弹性，像一张小嘴似的把他的欲望包裹在其中，进入时拼命想把他往外推，抽出时却又留恋地吸着。他不顾威廉的抗议，很快加大动作开拓起来，双手在腰侧和臀腿间滑动着，发出啧啧的赞叹声。  
“呼……你可真叫人发疯……”  
“痛，啊啊……停、停！”  
相比之下，威廉就不那么好受了，他努力用发麻的双臂支撑在床面上，想让身体在猛烈的撞击中稳住，后穴一阵阵酸胀的冲击让他忍不住要发出丢脸的呻吟声。裘克大开大合地插了一会儿，欲望暂时得到纾解后就开始尝试各种角度，威廉还没意识到他的目的，只觉得男人进入的深度不如开始那么剧烈，正想尝试着找机会挣脱，突然被对方的性器顶上一处稍硬的核体。  
“啊啊啊啊——！”  
电流般的快感窜上脑门，威廉发现自己前面又挺了起来。裘克找到前列腺位置后故意若有若无地在上面蹭着，然后越过那处往更深处插进去，但反复擦过的刺激让威廉的叫声渐渐变了调。  
“住手……”男人无力地低头咬住床单，疼痛渐渐被酸胀和酥麻取代，威廉不想承认自己被人像母狗一样压在下面操出了快感。一只手抬起了他的下颏，旁观许久的萨贝达也有些跃跃欲试了。  
“威廉，你也得帮帮我的忙。”青年笑嘻嘻地说着，横陈在面前的性器却并没那么友好，它正挺立着散发出灼热的温度，威廉甚至能看到完全勃起的柱身表面交错的青筋和纹路。  
“奈布？你想干什……唔唔！”  
腥膻味冲进鼻腔，威廉被萨贝达捏着腮帮顶开了嘴唇。年轻人调整着动作和角度以免被牙齿碰到，硕大的顶端在咽喉深深浅浅地插入，引起一阵阵干呕。威廉拼命想用舌头把嘴里的东西推出去，身后的裘克这时突然一插到底，下身在沾满黏滑液体的臀瓣上撞出“啪”的一声。  
“唔——！”威廉仰头含着萨贝达的发出含混不清的哀叫，他还没从上一次的射精完全恢复过来，被肉棒蹂躏后穴强行兴奋起来的身体几乎受不住，这一仰头恰好方便了萨贝达进入喉咙深处。两名球场上配合良好的队友此时也发挥了他们的默契，分别占满了威廉上下两个小口一个进一个出，威廉被裘克顶得向前一扑，萨贝达就趁机侵入他口腔和喉咙更深的地方，呛得他干呕着向后躲，又被裘克扣紧了腰身退出到穴口再狠狠插入。在这样的前后夹攻中威廉很快失去了挣扎的力气，软软地靠在两人的身上手上，两个仿佛来自地狱的恶魔甚至一前一后各伸出一手在他胸前揉捏，威廉周身上下的敏感带都被不同的人刺激着，腰渐渐软下来，叫声里也越来越多了欢愉。  
“唔唔……不、啊，不行！”  
裘克加快了动作，萨贝达也向后退出暂停了对威廉口腔的侵占，右手快速在自己阴茎上打着手枪，左手则扶着威廉的脸让他好好接着。浑浊的液体射在威廉脸上，他正被裘克插得张着嘴大声呻吟，萨贝达的精液溅在嘴角，有些干脆落入了口中，和唾液混在一起被咽了下去。  
威廉没精力计较这些，裘克的冲刺一下比一下狠，他被激烈的进出带着，在床上一下一下往前移动，半闭着眼脸上身上都沾满男人的体液，声音也一下比一下拔高。  
“啊啊……不、停……快、快一点！”  
威廉被顶得胡乱喊着自己都不知道什么意思的话，他快被逼疯了，裘克像故意似的每下都干的又深又狠，就是不肯碰他的前列腺，每次都从上面轻轻擦过，快被推上顶点又一次次掉下来的感觉让他叫声里甚至带了哭音。  
“嗯？那你到底是要、呼……要停，还是要快，嗯？”  
裘克差不多也快到极限，他弯腰掐住身下男人性器根部，感受到威廉浑身一颤后穴圈紧，忍不住又往里狠凿了两下。他不想让其他人等得太久，抵在结肠口就射了出来，威廉在猛烈的冲击下性器又胀大了一圈，却被捏着泄不出来。  
“小前锋，你还年轻，射太多次不好。”裘克粗喘着说，威廉夹在被内射的快感和精液倒流的痛苦中间闭着眼睛，额头靠在床上一动不动，浑身颤抖着接受浇灌，白色液体灌满了后穴，被裘克离开的动作带出流到床单上。  
“混蛋……”  
他现在只想好好休息，但还发泄的身体叫嚣着想要更多，没得到满足的两个人显然也不会轻易放过他。一直在旁边看着的班恩接过了前锋虚软的身体，手指撑开让后穴里的液体更快地流出，冷空气从撑开的两指间溜进去，威廉浑身一个激灵，如梦初醒地往前爬了两步。  
“滚开……”  
班恩没理会他毫无说服力的拒绝，等威廉爬到床头，看准了他膝盖支撑着身体想爬起来的时机，上去把人一把按在自己身上。威廉正摸索着寻找被丢在一边的裤子，冷不防被人抓住了腰，紧接着一个大家伙招呼也不打就径直自下而上插进了体内，他忍不住“啊”地叫出了声，双手向前伸着想去抓面前的墙壁。  
班恩早忍了许久，粗长的阴茎一进入就被里面的嫩肉包裹起来，他深吸了一口气，握着威廉的腰上下套弄。威廉双腿大开地坐在班恩怀里，四肢无处着力，起初还挣扎着想站起来，但班恩一察觉到他想逃离就用力往下一拽，两人的大腿肌肉结结实实撞在一起，阴茎嵌入深处，威廉甚至能感觉到紧贴着穴肉的表面“突突”跳动。  
“啊……啊……不行、好，好爽……”  
班恩越干越起劲，干脆把人整个压在墙上，让威廉背对着自己趴在墙面，双腿挤进他跪着分开的膝盖中间，这个动作让班恩进的更深，威廉被夹在墙体和身后入侵者的中间怎么也逃不开，双手无意识地在墙上抠挖，大张着口失神地叫着。  
“太、太深了呃……啊啊！”  
他从来不知道自己的身体还有这方面的天赋，威廉努力往冰凉的墙壁上贴，感觉难耐的潮热稍微降下一些，乳尖却在冰凉的刺激与身体晃动带来的摩擦中挺立起来，麻痒激得他一阵阵发抖，手伸到身前想握住肿胀到疼痛的性器。  
“不许自己摸。”班恩发现了他的意图，伸手把他双手举过头顶，按在墙上。  
“啊……那你快、快点，用力……”威廉已经完全被欲望支配，性器硬挺着在墙上刮擦，这种程度的刺激就像隔靴搔痒根本无法得到满足，身后的侵犯也总是差那么一点，班恩的阴茎足够粗大，长度却不如前一个人——威廉无法克制住原始本能，甚至在大脑里开始对比两个人的性器带给自己的感受，浑然不觉有什么不对劲。  
不行了，快要窒息了……威廉意识模糊地努力向前，想要整个人贴在墙上缓解周身的燥热，这一动作却引起了班恩的不满。他以为威廉想逃，伸手在富有弹性的腰上狠狠捏了一把，运动员手臂发达的肌群在这时候起到了作用，威廉闷哼一声，下体内部的括约肌不由自主地跟着收缩了一下；更糟糕的是，一股温热的液体从里面流了出来，威廉甚至分不清那是这群混蛋刚刚射进去的还是自己的肠液。  
班恩也察觉到了这个变化，刚刚一阵狂猛抽插中得到了舒缓的欲望又重新燃起来，他发疯似的向上顶着，整根退出再一插到底，粘稠的液体被不停带入带出，在已经红肿的穴口拍出一层白沫。威廉仰起头大声叫着，班恩左手撑开嘴唇伸进两根手指在口腔里翻搅着夹住舌头，口水顺着威廉的嘴角流到他自己胸口。  
“唔唔唔——！”  
威廉身体猛烈地往上一弹，被班恩及时拉住了，左手向下按在肩头，右手则掐着威廉的腰把他按在自己阴茎上，乖乖接受灌精。精液一股股喷射在黏膜，威廉失神地吐着舌尖，在强大的刺激下被操射了，略显稀薄的液体顺着墙壁往下流，看起来十分淫靡。  
班恩埋在里面缓了一会儿，然后暂时退出了前锋的身体，低头仔细观察着缓缓流出精液的小穴，还伸出手指在穴口画了个圈。威廉在他的目光中拼命夹紧双腿，可黏滑的液体还是透过两腿的缝隙缓缓流了出来，他把手伸到身后，颤颤巍巍地在两腿间胡乱晃着，想要尽快阻止这样难堪的场景继续暴露，但这只是让他的双手也沾上了那些滑溜溜的东西。  
“哦，天哪。”  
一直在旁边看着的萨贝达被这样的景象惊呆了，他很快反应过来趁机钻进威廉两腿间，扶着他翻了个身，让他上半身躺在床上，下半身悬空地被自己握着脚踝，两腿大开地露出已经被操到鲜红烂熟的后穴，接着就把自己的性器插了进去。  
“啊……不、别……我不行了……”  
威廉半闭着眼靠在床头，刚经历过高潮的内壁还在痉挛着，萨贝达的动作对他来说太剧烈了。年轻人的精力似乎永远用不完，尤其在这样胜负必较的场合；刚刚被开发的身体也被这场激烈的性事唤醒，萨贝达对准敏感点既快又准地戳了几下，威廉双脚无力地蹬了两下，哼哼唧唧地任由摆布。被好友侵犯的认知让他生理上和心理上都极度羞耻，受到刺激加速分泌的粘液浸润了快要将肠道撑裂的巨大异物，水液和空气冲击抗衡着，发出意味不明的暧昧声响。  
“真不敢相信，呼……威廉，你不是吹牛说跟拉拉队的辣妹搞过吗？怎么、像个处男，嗯？”  
“啊、啊……都说了……是吹、吹牛，啊啊——！”  
威廉伸长了脖子尖叫出声，萨贝达趁他说话，扶着他上半身让他坐在自己身上，偏偏又抓着他的脚踝不肯松手；威廉只能翘起脚用膝盖支撑身体，柔软的大床让他半条腿都陷了进去，性器一下子进到不可思议的深度，让他险些再次射出来。  
眼见威廉越来越适应被侵入的节奏，萨贝达却反而开始吊起胃口，只是扶着他的肩膀在穴口浅浅插着，已经习惯了蹂躏的肠道深处起初还不觉得什么，没过一会儿，麻痒就从肛口传了进去，内壁蠕动叫嚣着想要更大的东西进来。  
威廉难耐地扭了两下，萨贝达却跟没注意到似的，一心抚摸着他匀称的腹肌，手指勾勒着腰线笑嘻嘻地说：“威廉，你怎么练的这么匀称……我就不行，怎么加大训练都显得有点瘦。”  
威廉没理会他的调笑，他撑着手臂爬起来，就着两人身体连接在一处的状态往前一扑，把萨贝达压在床上。萨贝达没料到他反客为主，手肘撑在身后想起来，被威廉伸手按住了胸口。  
他有些艰难地半蹲着把身体抬起一点，又慢慢坐了下去，努力适应着萨贝达的尺寸。威廉还是第一次主动去做这种事，但他也不想任由萨贝达挑逗玩弄，与其这样还不如自己动手。他小心翼翼地调整着方向，后穴缓缓把萨贝达的阴茎吞进去，进到一半时威廉就开始腰发软，他深吸一口气，努力放松去适应异物感和饥渴许久的内壁被撑开的快感；等整根完全吞入时，两个人都长长地出了一口气。  
“嚯……”  
萨贝达轻喘着发出赞叹，干脆躺了下来，曲腿顶在威廉身体两侧。威廉双手撑在床上，腰部小幅度摆动着上下套弄，动作渐渐凌乱起来。  
“哈啊……好舒服……”  
萨贝达观察着威廉的表情，在经过他每次被戳到都会抽动着缩紧的一点时突然用力向上一挺，威廉果然尖叫着浑身软了下来。萨贝达趁机抓着他的腰把人按住，下身快速向上顶动，暴风骤雨般的进攻让威廉再次想要后退。  
“哈、威廉，我学的怎么样……做的你舒服吗？”  
“啊、啊，快，快进来，再深——”  
“没问题……”  
萨贝达这才马力全开地开始了打桩般的动作，在持续不断的操弄中，威廉的身体渐渐被改造成只能感知到快感，胸前两个被玩到肿胀的乳头稍微一碰就掠过电流般的刺痒，急需被蹂躏的欲望扩散蔓延到全身，顺着腰线来到被掰开大敞着的臀瓣，被萨贝达抽插着的股间湿了又干、干了又被润湿，新沾上的液体和干涸的痕迹交错着层层叠叠。威廉毕竟已经被折腾了好几轮，体力比不上隐忍了许久的萨贝达，接着喘息间隙拼命仰着头想催他快点做完，但这时裘克走了过来，捏开他的口腔把重新精神起来的性器塞了进去，大手捏着腮帮防止牙齿无意识地磕碰。威廉只能轻哼着发出尖叫和鼻音，汗水混着无法下咽的唾液顺着脸颊流下落在胸口。  
“唔唔——！”  
萨贝达加快了冲刺，骑在他身上的威廉脸被裘克捧着，上半身动弹不得无法后退，只能发出含混不清的呻吟声全盘承受，内壁随着一波波快感绞紧又被强行顶开，过度刺激下威廉的腹肌都开始颤抖。察觉他快到极限，萨贝达也不再克制动作的幅度，把身上的男人托起再狠狠拉下，富有弹性的臀瓣撞击着萨贝达的腿根，把粗长勃发的性器一直吞到根部。  
裘克见状不动声色地退开，好让萨贝达尽情享用到达顶点的瞬间。威廉被进入到前所未有的深度，萨贝达涨大饱满的阴茎前端撞击内壁深处最脆弱的地方，让他恐慌又想要更多，过度使用的喉咙发出不成调的沙哑呻吟。  
萨贝达伸手把他臀瓣用力掰开到极限，强力深入的动作让萨贝达的额头也冒出了薄薄一层汗。两人就这样维持着深度交合足足几分钟，就在威廉以为自己要撑不住歪向一边的时候，终于在小腹一阵阵痉挛中夹紧了萨贝达的阴茎迎来了高潮；在最后几次深深的埋入后，威廉感受到一股强劲持久的热流涌入身体，接着就失去了意识。  
“天，他可真不错。”萨贝达喘息着退出来，对两个同伴说。他本来还想再坚持一会儿的，但威廉高潮时紧得不像话的内壁像带着电流的按摩一样，逼着他交了枪。  
““……要是再耐用一点就更好了。”裘克的表情有些僵硬，他本来还想再来一次，没想到威廉直接昏了过去。也是，连续三次射精对没什么性经验的人来说毕竟还是太剧烈了，裘克低声和班恩说了句什么就转身进了浴室，剩下两人休息了一会儿，弯腰捡起地面上散落的衣服物品。  
既然如此，就让小前锋先好好睡一觉吧，至于醒来以后是什么情况，谁知道呢。


	3. （下）

有人看的话下周写……


	4. 《夜路撞鬼》续篇：淫乱派对（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意！！！  
> 本文为第五人格ALL前/ALL占向【PWP】文！  
> 未成年人不可以读！  
> 成年人也请务必确认自己可以接受【ALL向】【PWP】再打开本章！  
> 为防万一还是说下续篇尺度：内🐍，口j，药物，失禁，关系上含裘前，佣前，殓先，佣占，同一场合同时进行，还有前先互相抚慰等等情节，请确认心理承受能力再进！  
> 续篇分三段发，第一段序曲，不适请尽快退出喔！

“唔……好舒服……该死的……”  
身体陷在柔软的被褥中醒来，周身酸软，透着懒洋洋的舒适。这本应是一个胜利后睡到餍足的早晨，如果脑海中没有残存着那个荒唐的梦。  
威廉·埃利斯，拉格比球队前锋、连续五年蝉联人格最佳球员的核心人物，抬起手臂在额头的眉心处揉了两把。要是让人知道他昨晚做了什么梦——醉酒后被对手方的球迷绑走，和第五国家队那群表面正经的家伙们胡搞了一晚上，而且还是和三个人一起——想到这里，威廉禁不住面上一红。  
他可不打算把这当做一次艳遇，尽管潜意识里第一反应是酣畅淋漓的舒服，但没有哪个男人会愿意接受其他雄性的征服。  
这应该更接近一次“噩梦”；回味着梦里过于真实的感官印象，威廉翻了个身。看起来是太久没发泄过了，翻身时蹭到腿间有些粘腻的触感，侧过头把耳朵连同半张脸埋在枕头里的威廉有些羞愧自己居然像情窦初开似的梦遗，梦的内容还偏偏如此荒淫，是自己被三个人轮流“照顾”；一些镜头窜进记忆，裘克赤裸的上身布满薄汗的古铜色胸肌，萨贝达低头拍着脸让自己张开嘴的低语，班恩富有爆发力的腰身撞击在……不不不，这些印象都太过真实了，即使是出于对对手的关注，这样具体的场景也太……  
与此同时，更加逼真的气味从威廉的鼻端溜了过来，混合着男人汗液和精液气味的腥膻味冲击着大脑皮层，让他终于清醒了一些，慢慢睁开眼睛。  
“啊，威廉醒了。”  
萨贝达是第一个发现的，他欢快地宣布了这个事实，引起了两名同伴的注意。  
裘克和伊索·卡尔正坐在一起不知谈着什么，听到这边的声音望了过来。威廉坐起后退靠在床头，头部陡然升高让他有些缺氧，头疼欲裂地看着眼前的三个人。  
似乎……有哪里不对？  
“埃利斯先生。”伊索举起手掌对他晃晃打了个招呼，目光落在他赤裸的胸口，上面留着不少齿痕手印，还有些凝固了的白色液体。威廉顺着他的目光低头，赶紧拉起被子遮住身体，这一举动把其他人都逗笑了。  
“……多谢你们叫上我，”伊索扭头对着裘克和萨贝达说，轻微的社交恐惧让他平时很少说话，一开口声音却意外的低沉好听。  
裘克摊了摊手：“毕竟昨晚没过瘾，今天我们可以玩点不一样的。”  
威廉心里警铃大作，他开始四处寻找自己的衣物，发现除了丢在床头的白色内裤，什么都不见了。再次陷入被动的预感让他非常不悦地看向三人，发现对方也在盯着自己。  
“你们最好能停止这种性犯罪行为，为了职业生涯考虑。”他低声警告，一开口才发现自己的喉咙有些嘶哑，想到是昨晚长时间使用的结果，脸上一阵红一阵白。  
“说什么呢威廉，这种事传出去对谁不利还说不定呢。而且，我们只是想和你更亲近罢了……”萨贝达走上前伸手来摸威廉的脸，自然而然的动作显得轻佻又亲呢；威廉偏头闪开，萨贝达也不生气，拿出一样东西塞到他手里，威廉低头一看，发现是自己的手机。  
“威廉想离开也要看看自己的身体情况。”萨贝达绕到背后双手扶着威廉的肩膀，状似亲切。“不如叫伊莱来接你吧？”  
“开什么玩笑，我自己可以走。”威廉想也没想就拒绝了，以昨晚这些人的行为，单纯的伊莱不被他们算计才怪。自己是一时不慎才会被人有机可乘，要是别人因为自己……  
“看看这个。”裘克打断了他的思考，拿出遥控器打开了床对面的录像放映机。  
“啊、舒，舒服……还要、用力……唔……”  
放映机传来一阵沙哑高亢的呻吟，屏幕上光线很暗，只看到两个身型壮硕的青年把一个男人围在中间，肤色白皙、身形壮硕的一个下身插在男人身体里，双手扶着他的腰上下摆弄；穿着披风的一个则抓着男人的头发，性器在男人口中不时进出。两个青年的脸上都已经做了模糊处理；但威廉轻易认出了画面里的人都是谁，尤其他自己的脸没做任何遮挡，极具辨识度的五官和半闭着眼被快感扭曲了的表情让他只想扑过去把屏幕砸碎。  
事实上他也这么做了，“咚”的一声巨响，威廉用力掷出手中的电话机砸向屏幕，萨贝达及时按住了他以免更多过激的行为出现。  
“就算你把整间房都砸了也没用，亲爱的威廉，要是不肯叫人来接你，我们就只好把昨晚的录像和你一起送回队里了。”  
空气中一时只有威廉粗重的喘息，萨贝达从背后抱着他肌肉匀称的上半身，也安静地没有趁机上下其手；伊索低下头捡起了他的手机，它看起来质量良好，砸穿了显示器屏幕后依旧维持着正常功能。裘克则拧开了一瓶水，喝了一口后悠闲地望着窗外的风景。  
良久，威廉像是被抽干了力气，挣脱萨贝达后朝伊索伸出手，接过他递过来的手机后拨出一串熟悉的电话号码，闭上了眼睛。  
“喂？伊莱，是我……是的，我身体不太舒服，大概昨晚，咳、咳，喝太多酒了。你的消息刚刚看到，很抱歉……你能来接我一下吗？”

说起威廉在自己心目中的形象，或许有些过于浮躁和冲动——但对于伊莱·克拉克，拉格比球队的中锋来说，威廉是个诚实、可靠，也很在意个人信誉和职业操守的伙伴。  
至少，他应该不会欺骗自己。  
所以，当他敲开那扇门，并在等待间隙再次确认上面的门牌号与威廉告诉自己的一致，他甚至连一丝疑虑都没产生过。他只是有点儿担心威廉的身体，电话里听到的声音沙哑到几乎认不出，而且能让他失联整晚恐怕是颇为凶猛的宿醉。  
要不要先联系医生啊……质量上乘的门锁几乎没什么声音，“咔哒”一声轻响，厚重的木门朝里打开，里面的人似乎完全没戒心，又像是有恃无恐；伊莱从门缝里见到了一张带着笑意的年轻人的脸。  
“伊莱，你来了。”对方热情得像在迎接友人，伊莱愣了一下，不由自主地迈上了一步。  
“萨贝达？你怎么在这……唔！”  
惊讶于国家队球员出现在威廉报出的地点，伊莱没发现门后还站着一个人；卡尔捏着他的手腕向后一拽，压着右臂把他按在墙上。  
“对不住了，我想你需要帮忙，好保持冷静。”对方低沉的嗓音响在耳畔，手臂被反剪的疼痛和不适感让伊莱皱着眉头挣扎。但萨贝达也很快关门落锁过来协助，本就比他们矮了一截的伊莱被两人围在中间控制住，强行拖进门廊来到套间内室。  
“放开我、你们搞什么——”  
愤怒的低吼声戛然而止，如果说刚刚还一头雾水，只是被对方突如其来的粗暴行径激怒，此刻伊莱就已经完全陷入了震惊。闯入视野的是一片堪称糜乱的场景：KING SIZE大床上白色被单被揉成一团糟，上面星星点点遍布着淡黄色的液体以及干涸后的斑点，让人不禁联想不久前在上面发生过什么好事；床头和床下的地毯上到处丢着领带、内衣、用过的安全套和润滑剂瓶子，床头正对着的屏幕像是经历过什么暴力破坏，破碎的屏幕散落在前面的地面上；更令人难以置信的是，床尾一侧的实木椅子上坐着一个赤身裸体的人——准确地说，是一个近乎全裸的人被绑在椅子上，他的双腿打开，小腿和脚腕用粗绳牢牢固定在椅子腿上，双手则反剪绑在椅背。这样的姿势让他胸前门户大开，伊莱清晰地看到了他身上遍布的暧昧红痕，饱满的胸肌顶端两颗乳头被蹂躏得又红又肿，颤巍巍地暴露在空气中；下身则只套着一条棉质纯白内裤，唯一一条蔽体的白布也被液体浸透了，布满不同程度干涸的精斑，透过它们还能看到胯下半勃起的性器。  
最重要的是，那个被绑在椅子上、半垂着头不敢朝这边看的年轻男人正是威廉——那个谎称自己身体不适，求助让他来接应的同伴。  
伊莱几乎瞬间明白了自己被叫来的前因后果，被欺骗的认知让他瞪大了眼睛。

“威廉！你——”  
比起惊恐和愤怒，伊莱第一反应是冲上去确认威廉是否无恙，然后再说他把自己骗过来的事。或者说，他只是事实认知层面隐隐想到发生了什么，潜意识还没跟上，发懵的状态让他忘了自己此刻也在对方的控制中，拉着他双臂的两人手上用力，把他留在原地。  
“别急啊，伊莱。威廉他很好，很快你就能和他一样了。”  
“什么意思？你们到底对威廉做了什么！”  
萨贝达安抚的话显然没起到作用，还没搞清楚状况的伊莱更大力地挣扎着向前一扑，差点带着两人一起倒在地毯上。  
“老实点！”  
“唔！”  
伊索从伊莱一进门起双眼就没离开过他，此时见他就要脱离控制，干脆用力把他按倒在地毯上，膝盖压在腰间防止他挣脱。  
“别怕，伊莱。”听到对方带着痛楚的闷哼，伊索心底涌上一股混杂着报复快感的快意。他可忘不了在刚刚结束的比赛中，伊莱是怎么一鼓作气地配合着伊莱一再进球，让作为门将的他颜面扫地的。听队友说抓到了对方前锋，还有机会把中锋也骗过来一起“好好乐乐”，伊索早就按捺不住了，尤其此刻看着那张白净又有点婴儿肥的脸上一双湛蓝色的眼睛惊恐地回头望着自己，他忍不住伸出空着的左手在那张脸上轻轻拍了两下。  
“友好交流，让我们也进进你的门而已。”  
“你这混蛋——”  
伊索的话暗示意味十足十，要是再不懂他们的目的就白做男人了。前一秒还在震惊于同伴被对手玩弄的伊莱此时才开始担忧起自身，但显然为时已晚。裘克这时从浴室里走了出来，神不知鬼不觉地绕到伊莱面前，捏着他的下颌逼迫他抬起头，并往他被迫张大的嘴里塞了一颗药丸。  
“呃唔……咳、咳咳！裘克？你也…等等，你给我吃了什么东西！”  
药丸入口即溶，顺着食道随唾液回流下去了一大半时伊莱才意识到，拼命想往外咳却为时已晚，只能抬起头瞪着突然出现的裘克。  
对方则确认他咽下大半后若无其事地松开手站起身，打个手势示意自己的同伴们放开伊莱。  
“你会喜欢的，有了这东西，你也不会太受罪。”  
“什、什么意思……”  
伊莱瞪大了眼睛探寻对方话里的意思，萨贝达早就松开了他，跳到大床上解开了裤带，伊索也放松了对他的压制，这让伊莱趁机翻了个身，试图挣脱。但他双脚才踩在地面上，就觉得膝关节一软，浑身的力气像是被抽空了似的，一股热流以下腹为起点在周身血液中迅速扩散，烧得他浑身一颤。  
更加火上浇油的是，原本压在身后的伊索又缠了上来，把他翻了个身正面朝上压在地毯上。这次伊索直奔主题，抓住他衣服下摆向上一撩，质地良好的休闲套头衫就被连拉带拽地扯了下来，挂在两条肌肉匀称的手臂上充当了非专业的束缚带；伊索老实不客气地在他胸前揉了一把，双手大剌剌地抚上了伊莱的腰肢。  
“嗯！……”  
与他本人的气质截然相反，伊索的手掌宽大且温热，此时因为过于兴奋还微微渗出了一些汗水，滑过胸口在腰窝捏了一把，接着继续向下经过小腹，颇有色情意味地在肚脐戳了一下。  
“……腰很细，屁股应该也很紧。”  
“你混蛋……嗯？……我、我怎么……”  
伊莱没有成功地说完想说的话，他的声音已经开始有些不稳，身体异常地燥热，卡尔这时用带着薄茧的手指摩挲着他运动裤的腰带扣，轻轻一挑就解开了。刚刚的药看来十分猛烈，伊莱的意识已经迅速被攻占，他不由自主地看向伊索的下身，裤子下正隐约可以看出性器饱满鼓涨的轮廓，本应慌乱的情景却让他莫名其妙地心跳加速，更别提卡尔的手不知什么时候溜到了他半褪的裤子上，还刻意隔着松松垮垮的外裤，掌心按在了双腿之间。  
卡尔观察着他的表情，指头则轻轻贴着他腿根的线条滑动再慢慢向中间收缩，直到把他的整个下身都覆在了手下，不紧不慢地把玩着。  
“怎么样，伊莱。舒服吗？”卡尔认真地问。  
“你…别、别…哈啊！”  
伊莱才要开口说些什么，忽然感到充血的部位被捏住，拒绝的话还没出口，到嘴边只剩下了一声略带颤抖尾音的呻吟。全身毛孔都被刺激的张开了，伊莱本能地想要推开卡尔好逃离失控的感觉，这才发现自己连一根手指都抬不起来。  
“可恶、你这是…什么、药啊……”  
看着伊莱不知所措地咬着下唇努力和快感抗争，卡尔眸色一暗，抚弄性器的手动作越来越粗暴。敏感处被反复刮过，伊莱随着卡尔的动作一阵阵绷紧身体，扭动着腰想要摆脱侵犯，欲拒还迎的动作落在卡尔的眼里反而像是得不到满足的索取。  
“不、不要……混蛋……”  
“说粗话可不好。”  
超乎常识的事态发展让伊莱本能地还在躲避，他模模糊糊想起自己来这里的目的，可这会儿他连站起来看威廉一眼都做不到。伊莱在汹涌滚烫的情潮里试图缩回脚尖，一点点拿回对自己身体的掌控权，但这样恰好方便了卡尔朝更深处探进去。  
带着薄茧的指尖在穴口划了半圈，伊莱原本已经开始涣散的眼神重新聚焦，挣扎着向后退了退。卡尔干脆把他翻了个身，双手绕过紧窄腰身绕到胸前，捏住早已硬挺起来的乳粒狠狠搓了一把，听到伊莱猛然拔高的尖叫。  
“唔唔——！”  
“真敏感。”卡尔简短而客观地陈述着自己的观感，仿佛在做实验汇报的语气反而加深了伊莱的羞耻。  
“胡说，我没、没有……”  
伊莱被逼到几乎泫然欲泣，卡尔一边抚摸着他的侧脸，一边单手解开了自己的腰带。被叫来“聚会”时他还以为是什么正式的场合，以至于这会儿着装显得有些不合时宜；殊不知皮带扣解开时的金属撞击声、被刻意拉长的等待时间都让伊莱恍惚觉得自己真像是送上门的妓女，正像一只母狗似的趴在床上等着主人脱掉服装，越来越急切的情欲让他低头把脸埋进床单抽泣起来，楚楚可怜的姿态让卡尔几乎忍不住要直接贯穿进去。

-TBC-


	5. 续篇：狂欢派对（中）

（中）  
“啧。”   
他照着自己想的去行动，一把扯开勉强挂在腿根的纯白色棉质内裤，发现伊莱扭动着看似挣扎、实则配合他轻轻松松就把最后一块遮羞布脱了下来，忍不住啧啧称叹。暴露在目光里的臀丘出乎意料的圆润丰满，高强度锻炼让伊莱的臀部比一般人挺翘许多，卡尔一巴掌重重拍了上去，覆盖在最外侧的薄薄一层脂肪被震荡得一阵波动。  
“呜……！”  
颤动的不止臀瓣和腿根，伊莱被激得浑身都是一抖，药力作用下险些就这么射出来。他被伊索以身体和双臂禁锢在怀里，背后是运动员训练良好的胸肌，情欲随着药物作用与身后传来的热度几乎将他淹没。他有些茫然地望着床头，被吞噬的理智已经无法完成思考，只剩潜意识知道自己好像正在被人侵犯，应该挣扎阻止对方，可手脚却不听使唤，只想软软地一动不动。  
而卡尔轻易就压制住了身下人不情不愿的轻微挣动，伸手绕过颈侧托着伊莱的脸让他略微转过头，低头在唇角轻吻，与此同时，下身却和温存表象完全相反，径直插了进去。  
“唔呜呜——！”  
伊莱就以这样扭曲的姿势被钉在性器上，那根火热坚挺的硬物简直像某种刑具，在他才刚刚开始被开拓的身体里蛮横地顶开一条狭窄的通路，接着不管不顾地冲撞起来。药物很快显示了它的作用，伊莱虽然被搅得头昏脑胀，却并没有受伤的迹象；肉穴发挥了平滑肌极强的包容性和弹性，一边贪婪咬住卡尔的阴茎，一边从善如流地为那家伙张开了一条柔软紧致的幽径，让卡尔十分受用地长长舒了一口气。  
“呼……伊莱，伊莱？转过头来……”  
他掐着伊莱的腰将对方向后提了一下，好让穴口更好地和肉根接触，并趴在伊莱的背上轻声提出要求。伊莱此时已经完全陷入药物催发出的情欲与迷乱，身体软软地靠着伊索的双手勉强支撑着没倒在床上，听到对方叫着自己名字的要求后就转过头来，卡尔趁势给了他一个比刚刚深入的吻。他以十足的侵略性吸吮着伊莱柔软的唇瓣，被猛烈的动作带动交换的唾液加重了色情意味，伊莱愣愣地张着口咽下了不少，而对方则乘胜追击，舌头不容置疑地撬开齿列伸了进去，模拟性交的动作在唇齿间进进出出；伊莱半张着口任由他索取，被灼热欲望炙烤着急需氧气却被堵住了口，他有些茫然不知道该怎么呼吸，来不及咽下的口水也顺着嘴角流下，卡尔发现后忍不住轻笑。  
“笨蛋，没接过吻吗……”  
趁着对方说话间隙才有机会深吸一口气的伊莱涨红了脸，不知是被自己蠢的，还是被身后侵犯着幽穴的肉体带来的温度侵染蒸腾。和其他球员不同，伊莱平时一直很注意身体的保养和清洁，除了比赛和正式训练总是穿着长款运动衣，长年不见阳光的皮肤十分白皙，身材精干却不瘦弱。棕黄色的短发让他看起来亲和力十足，平日里总是梳得整整齐齐，显得干净乖巧，此时却被蹂躏得略显凌乱，汗水顺着额前的短发一滴滴落在脖颈和肩胛骨，让他看起来糟糕又可口。  
“伊莱，你知道吗……我早就想对你这么做了……”卡尔低头在伊莱颈侧迷恋地亲吻，略带咸味的汗水恰到好处地激发了更汹涌的欲望，他用力顶了几下腰，听到伊莱承受不住的拔高叫声。  
“啊啊啊——！轻、慢点……”  
未经人事的后穴并没得到应有的爱怜和引导，伊莱并不知道卡尔为什么忽然像疯了似的一个劲儿往里开凿，胀痛和羞于启齿的部位被这么直接蹂躏，极大的冲击和快感让他有些招架不住，抽噎着撑起双肘往前爬。卡尔当然不会轻易放他逃走，钳住腰身的双手用力往后一拉，干脆抱着男人向后让他背对着坐在自己身上。  
“啊、哈啊！太深…了，呃唔……”  
富有弹性的坚硬肉冠几乎顶到腹腔，伊莱被逼出了眼泪，大张着口微微吐出舌尖，双眼失神地仰着头不知在看向哪里。手臂上的套头衫早就被激烈的动作甩了下去，伊莱双手向前无意识地抓了两下，像是要找到什么能着力的东西，但什么也没抓到；卡尔双手绕到腿根下托起他的身体，宽大的手掌自下而上揉捏着臀瓣，把那两团富有弹性的尤物在手里挤压成各种形状。  
“屁股这么软，是不是、跟很多人做过了？嗯？”他一边向上挺动，一边故意贴在耳边说着毫无根据的话，享受着伊莱羞耻之下一阵阵紧缩的内壁。  
“呜…没有……”  
伊莱的鼻腔里发出一声带着哭腔的闷哼，他已经快到极限了，可不知药物里添加了什么成分，让他总是感觉差一点，性器像是被嵌入了看不见的屏障，说什么也不肯让他发泄出来。他只能忍受着肚子快要被捅穿的错觉，咬着唇用力向下坐，好多吞进一点儿肉棒；这让卡尔也有些招架不住，仗着臂力不错干脆把人整个抱了起来。  
整个身体的重量全都压在了大腿和交合的连接处，伊莱扭动着挣扎了两下，很快就发现这个姿势根本无从借力，每个微小的动作都只不过是让肉棒在自己体内进得更深。他只能抱住卡尔的脖子和肩膀，依偎在他胸口让自己稍微舒服一点儿，整个房间里都充满了下体碰撞在一起的撞击和水声，听起来就像在进行一场热闹的派对。  
“伊莱，你听……”卡尔咬着柔软的耳垂，颇为享受把人揉进身体里似的感觉，同时身体用力向上一顶。  
“啪！”  
“哈啊啊啊！”  
腿根与臀肉的清脆撞击声让伊莱清醒了一点，他弓起腰忍耐着过强的冲击，意识到威廉还在同一个房间里，猛地抬起头去寻找威廉所在的方向，却被另一个健硕的下体挡住了视线。  
“萨贝达？你……”  
“给我口。”  
比起威廉，萨贝达对伊莱的感情也更复杂一些。说老实话，他平时对威廉并没有太多友谊以外的想法，要不是球迷们送来了醉酒的对方主将，裘克又十分感兴趣，他大概永远不会想到以这种方式和自己的好兄弟“亲密接触”。当然，这并不代表他排斥此事，不如说这两天的经历对于好奇心重、又没什么顾忌的萨贝达而言十分对胃口，完全乐在其中。而伊莱一本正经踢球的样子他早就注意很久了，要是一开始就让萨贝达选，他会毫不犹豫地先来试试伊莱那看起来很软的腰到底能被弯成什么样。  
现在看来和他想法一致的人还真不少，萨贝达眯眼看着自家门将这一番动作，不由得对卡尔也改观了不少。见卡尔把怀里的人操得越来越乖顺，萨贝达心里升起难以言喻的不快，为了压制这种感觉，他径直走到伊莱面前，一边伸手抬起对方的下巴一边大剌剌地把已经完全硬挺起来的性器抵在那张白嫩的脸上。  
伊莱本能地想要避开，萨贝达显然不会让他有机会逃，手指一紧强迫伊莱保持直视自己马眼的姿势。青年的身体一直有保持清洗，良好的卫生习惯让他的性器并没有什么不好的气味，但兴致勃发下溢出的透明液体还是透露着浓烈的欲望，伊莱被这味道呛得皱着眉闭上眼，逃避似的表现看起来委屈又无力。  
萨贝达却更被激起了征服欲，他能感觉到伊莱急促又轻细的气息掠过龟头，简直就像在故意撩拨他一样；当事人却对此一无所知，半闭着眼睛还想着眼下面临的窘迫能尽快过去，委屈又无辜的神情恰到好处找到了萨贝达欲望的引爆点。  
他略显粗暴地一把扣住伊莱的后脑勺，与此同时，卡尔也背靠着墙把他身体往上一托，再借助自由落体让人重重落下，性器深深楔入难以想象的深度。伊莱大声哭叫着，生理性的泪水从眼角几乎喷溅而出，萨贝达则趁机把滚烫的肉棒直接插进了双唇之间。他的性器和本人浑身上下散发着的气质一样，带着不知疲倦的活力，一进去就充满了伊莱的整个口腔。他艰难地活动着舌头，抵住入侵的肉块想往外推，好给自己留下正常呼吸的余地，却无意间取悦了萨贝达，后者抚摸着他的脸颊，长长地舒了一口气。  
“呼……真棒，伊莱……”  
伊莱“呜呜”呻吟着没法回答，卡尔则闷声不吭地加大了抽插的力度和速度。他开始有意识地不断变换深入的角度，在戳到某一点时发现已经没力气作出任何反抗的伊莱忽然浑身绷紧，连后穴都蠕动着圈住了茎身，给萨贝达的口交也顾不上了；萨贝达则托着伊莱的头好让他不至于被伊索的动作带得上身不稳，也调整着角度和力度慢慢挤进喉咙深处。  
“呜呜、呜呜呜——！”  
伊莱只能从鼻腔里挤出一阵阵不连贯的呻吟，卡尔找到他的敏感点后就故意在上面碾压摩擦，萨贝达也越侵入越深，两人像在进行军备竞赛的交战国，在他的身上寸土不让。偏偏服了药的身体在这样超负荷又屈辱的侵犯中获得了加倍的快感，伊莱半闭着眼，一边从齿缝间漏出细碎又淫荡的呻吟一边悄悄夹紧了双腿，同时缩紧腮帮用力吸着口中的硬物。  
“有那么好吃吗？”萨贝达喘着粗气低下头看伊莱的脸，“你还真是骚得像一条小母狗。我可没想到。”  
一直没说话的卡尔这时向前用力一挺，顶端结结实实撞击在伊莱的前列腺上，他被萨贝达的荤话和两人一前一后的默契配合逼出一声尖叫，大脑一片空白。萨贝达向后退了一步坐下，卡尔顺势把他放在了床上，萨贝达扶着他的肩膀再次侵入了口腔；伊莱就着跪趴的姿势前后晃着，浑身都被汗水和不知名液体浸透，身体疯狂扭动着迎接即将到来的高潮。  
“怎么，看着同伴被上，我们的小前锋也有感觉了？”  
一直被冷落在一旁椅子上的威廉被裘克说穿，不自然地别开视线。昨晚刚尝过滋味的他当然知道伊莱此刻的感觉，更别提伊莱还被他们喂了药——尽管内心深处还在深深谴责这群魔鬼，威廉还是不得不承认，伊莱被蹂躏的景象实在太香艳了。匀称精瘦的身体承受不住过度的快感微微颤抖着，总是细声细气说话的薄唇被粗硬的紫红色肉棒摩擦到鲜艳欲滴，一直以来带着认真单纯表情的脸上此刻被泪水和口水弄得乱七八糟，带着不正常的潮红和沉迷的表情；用来和队友交流战术和安慰同伴的喉咙此刻被挤出甜腻的呻吟，威廉悲哀地发现自己仅仅这么看着听着就有了反应。  
“不、不是的，我不是——”  
“你们还真是如出一辙的骚。”裘克一手揉弄着他胸前的红点，另一手直接握住性器爱抚，满意地听到一声压抑不住的惊喘。  
“要不你干脆过去帮帮他，就算……尽下队友的义务？”  
－TBC－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有朋友说想看鹿占。  
> 所以之后可能会让班恩回来。  
> 说起来当初让班恩入场就是觉得鹿鞭很大［。］因为吃鹿鞭好像很补。


	6. 淫乱派对（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章要素：
> 
> 内射，射pee，3p，口j，药物
> 
> 反正能想象到的基本都有
> 
> 所以14岁以下就不要看了，乖

“呸！你住手……”威廉啐了一口，紊乱的气息出卖了他，但很快就有其他声音夺去了两人的注意力。  
“啊啊啊啊——！快、快点，不要、呜——”  
伊莱的声音突然拔高，伊索大概到了极限，突然一阵加速后深深嵌入到前所未有的位置，龟头顶着肠道黏膜喷射出精液。伊莱浑身颤抖地一阵阵收紧小腹，甚至不知道自己到底有没有高潮；萨贝达也在这时加大了动作，他的性器顶端一遍又一遍地刺激着咽喉处的平滑肌，引发反射性的吞咽，喉口绞紧带来的快感让他几乎当场缴械。他低头看向伊莱，来不及吞下的各种糟糕液体顺着嘴角下垂成一条透明的丝线；萨贝达低吼一声，用尽全力把自己的性器往伊莱的喉咙深处捅了进去。  
“咳、呜呜……”  
呼吸的通道被深入其中的凶器堵住，伊莱被窒息感和强烈的羞耻夹在中间，打着嗝抽噎，整个人的样子委屈到了极点。萨贝达眯起眼，瞥见伊索正缓缓拔出性器带出浊液，甚至还能听到穴口挽留巨物时“啵”的一声轻响。  
他捏着伊莱被撑起的腮帮，低沉而坚决地命令：“给我接好了，咽下去，一滴，都不许漏。”  
“唔、唔？”  
伊莱不解地抬眼，但他很快就明白了对方的意思。腥膻而微甜的液体大量冲进口腔，其中大部分直接顺着喉咙落了下去，剩下的在口中转了个圈，全部汇聚到舌根下。那里是苦味感知的中心，伊莱被酸涩的口感呛的皱起了眉头，闭上眼努力吞咽好这折磨快点过去。这一举动显然取悦了萨贝达，他满意地抽出了仍然半勃起的性器，还在伊莱脸上拍了拍，让那张白净的脸沾上乳白色的浊液。  
“去吧，他还没得到满足呢，你忍心看他就这样吗？”  
被两人放开后，伊莱一下子脱了力，双手勉强撑在地上身体慢慢软倒，嘴角还挂着没来得及吞下的精水和唾液。威廉被欲望和裘克的挑逗蛊惑驱使着，双眼直勾勾地盯着伊莱瘫倒在地毯上的躯体，终于点了点头。  
“嗯、嗯……？”  
左手手臂搭在眼睛上遮住了视线，伊莱这会儿只想躺在地上一动不动，但那些人显然没这么好心。一阵窸窸窣窣的声响后，不知是谁来到了他身边，宽大的手掌颤抖着抚上了还没发泄过的性器，接着就把它含入口中。伊莱腰身反射性地一弹，比起后穴陌生的快感，被口交的认知和感受要直接和强烈多了，他几乎没来得及生出拒绝的念头，就不由自主地随着对方的动作摆动起腰来。  
“啊……好、好舒服，再快一点儿……”  
伊莱舒服得眯起了眼睛，药物带来的潮红还留在他脸上，也夺走了他的注意力，这让他一时没发现对方是谁——现在对他来说，对方是谁也不是很重要了。威廉满头大汗地前后晃动着脑袋模拟性器进出时的动作，喉咙里还不时逸出一两声呻吟，他赤身裸体地跪在地毯上，后穴被一根巨大的硅胶按摩棒塞得满满当当，那大家伙只露出表面粗糙的底端在穴口外，“嗡嗡”震动着，从露出体外的部分不难看出按摩棒表面的颗粒和倒刺有多刺激。  
“嗯、唔……”  
威廉一边小心地收着牙齿以免碰坏他的同伴，一边努力与后穴该死的快感对抗。那家伙正抵着他的前列腺，稍微一点移动都会带来巨大的快感，而操纵着按摩棒的人刚刚恶趣味地选了一套不规律震动模式，忽轻忽重的刺激让威廉忍不住发出断断续续的叫声；每次呻吟或吞咽口水时，伊莱无意识向前顶胯撞击咽喉，都会被突然绞紧挤压。  
“啊啊啊——舒、舒服……”  
伊莱此刻已经被快感包围，忽然想睁开眼睛看看是谁在“照顾”自己，眼前的景象让他大吃一惊。威廉的一头短发映入眼帘，此刻正像一个毛球般上下跳跃，包裹着自己性器的口腔高热湿滑，羞耻让他后退了半步想要逃开，威廉却发出一声难耐的轻哼，跟了上来。  
“不不、别——”  
惊愕和快感把伊莱送上了巅峰，随着威廉一次深喉，他完完全全交代在了同伴的嘴里，眼前和脑海中的一切都被一片空白取代；威廉也没比他好到哪儿去，他本想借着伊莱爆发时扭动着身体把那个按摩棒吞得更深一些，跟他一起解放，临门一脚时后穴里的东西却被拔了出去。  
硅胶表面富有弹性的质地在离开紧致的穴口时发出“啵”的一声，威廉涨红了脸望向身后，裘克把玩着按摩棒，居高临下地看着地毯上的两人。  
“小前锋也想爽？”  
“想……想要。”  
“想要跟伊莱一样？”  
威廉听到熟悉的名字，理智回笼短暂地犹豫了一下，但很快被汹涌的欲望再次淹没，急忙点点头：“想要和他一样爽。”  
“哦……”裘克满意地蹲下身拍了拍威廉的脸，按摩棒抵在他已经软透了的穴口浅浅地戳了两下：“那还不求我？”  
“我，我……”急于释放的快感催促着前锋，他闭起眼，咬咬牙把羞耻的话一股脑儿都说出来：  
“求你，快点操我……让我高潮。”  
“嗯？没听清，再说一遍。”裘克眯起了眼，按摩棒插进去半个头，又急匆匆地抽了出来，引得威廉扭动着腰想要追上去。  
“拜托……你、进来操我……哈啊、插进来操我……”  
“既然你这么说……”  
“哈啊啊啊——！”  
裘克拔出按摩棒用力朝远处的墙角丢出去，然后分开双腿径直插了进去。经过昨晚的“密切合作”，他对这位前锋的身体已经清楚了不少，知道该戳在哪儿能挑逗和激发他的高潮，威廉被他压着用力贯穿，伏在地面的上半身和地毯激烈摩擦着，高高耸起的乳粒传来热辣的触感，嘴角一阵接一阵呻吟都变了调。  
他狠插了几十下略微泄泄火，深吸了几口气后把人整个拎了起来，让威廉双腿大开，膝盖跪地向后坐在自己身上。这样的姿势使他的双腿打得更开，身体正面也被屋子里的几个人一览无余，萨贝达最先反应过来，就着裘克抽插的姿势捏住了威廉的双乳。  
“哈啊……别、别啊啊啊！”  
威廉已经不知道自己在说什么了，口中凭借大脑最直接的思维哀求着，想让萨贝达停下来；但玩心刚起的年轻人显然不会如他所愿，萨贝达先是用拇指和食指轻轻在乳头上捻了几圈，然后趁他被麻痒撩动得难耐，双手同时用力一拧。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
威廉向前挺直了腰，突然而巨大的刺激让他直接射了出来，后穴也随着一阵痉挛地收紧。裘克忍不住倒抽一口气，低声骂了句“操”，接着又往深处戳了几下。  
高潮时被硬生生开凿后穴，威廉已经叫不出声音了，裘克的性器深入到可怕的深度，他甚至能清晰地感受到自己内部的褶皱正快速蠕动着紧紧含住那根粗壮的肉棒，像一张贪婪的嘴一样拼命吸吮挽留着裘克；他微微闭起了眼睛，身体随着裘克的频率不自觉地颤动，已经全然忘了自己身在何时何地，满脑子都想要更多、更强烈的侵犯与快感。  
一旁的伊索看得目瞪口呆，才从伊莱身上得到餍足的他发现自己又硬了。从威廉身上略微移开目光，卡尔发现不远处地毯上有什么白花花的东西在移动，他扭头一看，发现伊莱不知什么时候爬了起来，大概是药物作用还没过的缘故，正低喘着抚摸自己的下身，脸还朝着这边，刚好对上他望过去的视线。  
伊莱无意识地舔了一下下唇，伊索心头一阵火烧过，走过去把人拉了起来。   
“嚯——又忍不住了？”萨贝达吹了声口哨，语气里带了一丝戏谑的惊讶。  
裘克也粗喘着从喉咙里发出一阵低笑，微微冒汗的脸上分明是嘲笑他的神情。伊索心头一阵气恼，他本来还没从上一波性事缓过来，但二十出头的年轻人哪经得住这样香艳的场面，何况那个淫荡的小家伙还给他看了那么一出，想到这儿，伊索调整好呼吸把伊莱放在自己腿上，打算好好审问他一番。  
“嘿伊莱，你在干嘛呢，嗯？看着自己的队友打飞机？”  
伊莱才发泄过一次，没过几分钟就又被周身的麻痒折磨得满头大汗，偏偏无论怎么抚慰自己都没法满足，被伊索打断了手淫忍不住发出不满的轻哼。裘克和萨贝达被伊索的话引起了注意一起望过来，见状纷纷笑了起来。  
“威廉快看，你的队友在看着你自慰呢。”裘克说着又一个挺入，言语和动作的双重刺激让视线已经模糊的威廉重新聚焦，发现伊莱果然在看着自己，不知从哪生出力气突然奋力挣扎起来。  
“放开……啊！别、别看，伊莱……啊啊！”  
萨贝达突然用力，手指把涨红发硬的乳头整个按得陷进乳晕，威廉没说完的话被突然拔高的呻吟声堵了回去；但被人看着自己被操，尤其还是被平时亲密无间的队友看着的认知带来了极大的羞耻感，威廉扭动着想要挣脱裘克自下而上的侵犯以及萨贝达对乳头的玩弄，力气大到两人不得不花力气按住他。  
“啧……别乱动！”  
萨贝达发出略微不满的声音，他本来专心研究着怎样的乳头刺激能让威廉表现更骚浪、并观察着他舒服到失神的表情乐此不疲，但这下非得一手按住他的肩膀，另一手才能好好“照顾”他的乳尖；伊莱则被伊索放回地上，见状手脚并用地爬了过来。药物和淫靡的气氛吞噬了他的理智，伊莱眼前只看得到萨贝达硬挺的性器，他痴迷地对着它舔了舔，伸舌把顶端吞了进去。  
“嘶——”  
萨贝达惊讶地低头看向主动帮忙的人，下意识抬手在伊莱头顶抚摸了两下。得到鼓励的伊莱更卖力地一口吞下了他阴茎的大半，像吃上瘾了似的转动舌尖一圈圈舔吸着，眼皮抬起，讨好地看着萨贝达的神情。  
萨贝达被这眼神取悦了，却不急着满足他，反而更专心地摆弄威廉胸前的两颗果实。它们已经被玩得红润烂熟，乳孔像要流出些什么似的翕动着一张一合，萨贝达忍不住低头在上面狠狠吸了一口。  
“哈啊——！！”  
威廉眼角渗出生理性的液体，乳尖像是被吸破了一样又疼又爽；与此同时更强烈的刺激来自后穴，裘克把他送上一次高潮后又埋头苦干了许久，这会儿下身正竭力做出最后的冲刺，向着肉穴最深处猛地操进去，几乎要在威廉结实的小腹上顶起肉棒的轮廓。  
“啊啊！快，快给我，我要……用力、哈啊！”  
次次都被碾磨在最深处的软肉，威廉忍不住高声呻吟，原本也快到达临界点的裘克听了却放缓了动作，手贴着威廉的身体往下滑动，顺势在他的臀瓣上狠狠地拧了一把。  
“呜啊——”  
“小前锋想要什么？”  
“要、要肉棒……”  
“谁的肉棒？”裘克在他耳垂上不轻不重地咬了一下，“叫声好听的，就让你吃到饱。”  
“啊啊、裘克……”  
“不对，再想想……”  
“是、是老公的……老公的肉棒，快、快进来填满我，射在我里面……”  
“真乖。小母狗接好了，给老公生个孩子！”  
裘克说着，把威廉整个人抱在自己身上，边走动边托着他的身体上下套弄。威廉的体格十分高大健壮，也就只有裘克能尝试这样肆无忌惮的玩法。他几乎是把威廉向上抛出再狠狠落下；萨贝达见状干脆退开，和卡尔一起把瘫软在地毯上的伊莱抱起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——！停、停下，不行——”  
威廉很快再次尖叫起来，他脸上挂着近乎崩溃的扭曲神情，裘克把自己深深嵌在威廉里挺动腰身在肉穴里翻搅，持续不断的高强度刺激让威廉停留在高潮顶点无处可逃，已经射不出什么的阴茎抽搐了一会儿，喷出一股透明的水柱。  
他竟然被操到射出了尿液。  
另一边的萨贝达也没闲着，他从没什么经验的伊索手里取得了主动权，粗暴地把伊莱按在地上，类似动物交配的姿势从身后贯穿了他。这样的虐待感让伊莱很是受用，他跪在地上抬高了臀部方便萨贝达进出，药物作用让他浑身酥软只想靠在人身上什么都不想。萨贝达插了一会儿干脆握着伊莱的脚腕把他下半身完全抬起来，火热坚硬的性器拍打在穴肉上引起一阵阵欢呼雀跃的紧缩，伊莱半闭着眼随着动作一声高过一声地呻吟着，已经完全没了平时含蓄严肃的模样。  
“快、快点儿……”  
伊莱咬着舌尖含糊地催促着，他快要坚持不住了，前一次伊索没有刻意进攻他的前列腺，他虽然也被操得很爽，却不像现在被萨贝达不断挑逗着敏感点这样难耐；腰发软、后穴一片湿泞的伊莱此刻只想萨贝达把下半身全都塞进那个怎么都得不到满足的小穴，急得他咬着萨贝达的脖子发出小动物等待喂食似的呜咽声。  
“里，里面……快、快用力、啊……”  
他再次迎来了高潮，扭动着腰向后，同时努力收紧臀肉，穴肉死死吸着萨贝达的性器，像有自主意识似的蠕动着挤压；萨贝达原本已经发泄过一次，但伊莱超出预想的淫荡让他实在有点把持不住，深呼吸后几个快速狠辣的进出，精液粘稠而强劲地灌入颤抖的小穴。  
“呼……我说，你干脆给我们生个孩子算了。”萨贝达在极乐的畅快中长长舒了口气，毫无逻辑的发言让伊莱在高潮泄精后的失神状态下也忍不住羞耻地颤抖了一下。  
“你可真能说。”裘克双手撑在身后做在地毯上笑骂，“要真能怀孕，恐怕也是威廉先——毕竟次数和时间上都是这边占优势。”  
“你们两个这是在争什么呢。”卡尔脸上罕有地充满了血色，嘲弄两人的声音却也透露出他的气息不稳。说实话，要不是伊莱看起来快被玩坏了，他还想再来几次；不过，来日方长。  
三个吃饱喝足的男人相视一笑，墙角的摄影机还在运转，今晚得到的资料可比前一晚的要劲爆有趣多了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暂时结束了，人太多所以没有让班恩回来，也许会有鹿占的番外＝v＝


End file.
